Forgive Me
by Snow Tigra
Summary: Duo and Heero are having small problems with their relationship... but what does this have to do with karoke!


Title: Forgive Me  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Author: Snow Tigra  
Rating: PG 13  
Pairing: 1x2x1  
Warnings: response to a challenge from Skylark :)  
Spoilers: not a chance!  
Archive: Fanfiction.net  
  
Notes: I don't own the song. To be honest I'm not even sure who sings it, I just know that its called "What a Mess" and I highly suggest listening to it while reading the fic.  
blah blah lyrics  
  
  
Forgive Me  
by Snow Tigra  
  
Duo glanced up from his glass of water, twirling the straw around idly. His violet eyes crossed to Heero's plate which sat across from him. They'd eaten nearly the entire meal in silence and now the meal was almost over. Wasn't this supposed to be a happy occasion? I mean, what couple spent the night of their anniversary eating silently at a sushi restaurant, just not talking at all?  
  
Now granted, Duo had talked, for a while. But it was the normal mindless chatter that he generally employed to fill the empty space between them. Duo hated silence. People had voices for a reason and that reason was to use them. So how come he'd fallen in love with one of the quietest people on earth? It just drove him up the wall at times that Heero never seemed to say anything beyond what needed to be said.  
  
And there was one phrase in particular that Duo never heard his lover say anymore. It hurt not to hear it, but he felt awful for asking because he didn't want to find out that there was actually a reason Heero never said it anymore. It was just three simple words, they shouldn't have meant so much… but they did.  
  
Duo sighed softly, causing Heero to look up, and stopped stirring around his drink.  
  
"What's up with us, Hee-chan?" Duo asked softly.  
  
Heero set down his chopsticks, ignoring the food between them. In a simple movement he gave Duo all his attention and for that Duo was happy. But at the same time it drove him up the wall once again. Why did Heero always have to communicate in actions? Why couldn't he just say his thoughts? Duo bit his lower lip and tried to decide what to say, but couldn't find any way without sounding angry. And he didn't want this conversation to start out sounding like he wanted to break up with Heero, because that was the last thing he wanted to do!  
  
Duo's eyes settled on the water dripping down the side of his iced glass, inside he gathered up his courage.  
  
"You… love me, right Heero?"  
  
Heero's eyebrow shot up in surprise and he nodded, a little too shocked to say much of anything. What had brought this on? "Of course I do, Duo."  
  
Duo didn't look up, instead he moved to crumbling the cloth napkin in between his hands. "I know. Its just… you never say it anymore koi. I mean I know you don't talk often and I'm not asking you to say it every time we're together, but… but it just seems lately that we're only living together for convenience or for sex… not love." Duo felt his cheeks burn with shame. He knew he was probably blowing this out of proportion but it really bugged him lately.  
  
He felt Heero's hand rest on his, making him pause in his killing of the innocent napkin. He looked up in surprise to meet Heero's eyes, which were filled with regret and love. Duo bit his bottom lip and felt his cheeks burn more. He was such an idiot! How could he possibly think Heero might not love him!  
  
Duo pulled his hands away and stood up, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me tonight. I'll be back." Without waiting for Heero to respond he turned and headed straight for the restroom feeling like a complete moron.  
  
Marching through the door he stopped to lean back against it, closing his eyes and shaking his head once more. Turning he slammed his fist into the thick tiled wall. The punch wasn't hard enough to break anything, but it did hurt, and it did its job of venting his frustration.   
  
"Baka!" He yelled at himself.  
  
Why did he let this bother him so much? He knew Heero wasn't the talkative type, and that was part of the main reason that Duo loved him so much. Maybe it was just the silence for that night. Maybe it was just the day at work. Maybe it was just the tea. Who knows! He just knew that there was no reason for him to be complaining. He felt like such an idiot.  
  
Leaning against the cold tile wall Duo calmed himself down and gathered himself together. Resorting out his thoughts he tried to figure what he would say to Heero when he returned to the table, but he honestly had no idea. So he decided to just do what he did best, improvise.  
  
Pushing open the door back to the restaurant he moved back toward his and Heero's table.  
  
It was empty.  
  
Duo's heart froze and he felt a shiver move down his back. Heero wasn't sitting at the table anymore, and a quick glance around showed him to be no where in the restaurant. Duo suddenly had the urge to beat his head up against the wall; he was such a fucking moron! He'd ruined the entire night and made Heero leave, just because of some small insecurity on his part. His shoulders dropped and he pulled a pile of cash out of his pocket. He didn't even bother to count it; he just tossed it on the table and headed for the door, feeling absolutely miserable.  
  
Walking toward the main entrance of the restaurant he passed by the area which was a bar and just barley noticed the music starting up. Sadly he remembered part of the reason he'd picked this restaurant. It had a karoke bar in the front part an he'd at least wanted to sing a song, just for the pure fun of it, well that was ruined now.  
  
I confess  
  
Duo stopped in his steps and froze, his eyes widening. No way!  
  
It's, all true  
  
Duo turned toward the bar area and blinked as he beheld the impossible.  
  
I'm a mess  
  
Heero stood on the karoke stage, the lights around him shining a sad blue as the slightly depressing song played. His cobalt blue eyes were locked with Duo's willing him to listen to the lyrics as he sang them.  
  
What fool  
  
Duo walked toward the stage, his mouth hanging open in surprise. Heero was singing? He walked up to the stage and just watched in awe as Heero continued to sing, swaying softly to the music and looking quite sad.  
  
Now… what… do… I do?  
  
Heero closed his eyes and seemed to throw himself into the song, the feeling behind the words showing completely. He meant every word he sang and he was directing them all at Duo.  
  
I need your help to get up from my knees  
I can't seem to see the forest for the trees  
As I wait in my silent misery  
All I'm asking is please forgive me  
  
Locking eyes with Duo once more Heero turned away and hugged himself, as if he were trying to comfort himself.  
  
Now she knows me  
Now she knows me  
  
He turned back to Duo, his eyes communicating his feelings. He was pleading, trying to make Duo understand with the words from the song, the words he couldn't seem to speak on his own.  
  
But he wants me to be  
Someone I can't be  
Still he wants me  
He needs me  
He wants me  
Cause he loves me  
  
Moving forward he walked to the edge of the stage, right up to Duo, still singing.  
  
I need your help to get up from my knees  
Cause I can't seem to see the forest from the trees  
As I wait in my silent misery  
And all I'm asking is please   
Forgive me!  
  
Shattered!  
  
Heero dropped to his knees so that his face was level with Duo's.  
  
Now you see inside  
Cause I no longer hide  
I fall between the cracks you left behind  
Shattered  
Now you're out of time  
You come this far and  
Pleading why  
  
He closed his eyes once again, looking very sad.  
  
What a shame  
I'm to blame  
What a shame  
Knowing I'm to blame!  
  
I need your help to get up from my knees  
Cause I can't seem to see the forest for the trees  
And as I wait here in my silent misery  
And all I'm asking is please forgive me  
  
Duo stepped up onto the stage and took Heero's hand, pulling him to his feet. Heero continued to sing as he stared deep into Duo's eyes.  
  
Ya ya ya  
  
Oh, just you forgive ya!  
  
Cause all I'm asking is please…  
  
Duo smiled.  
  
Ahhh  
  
"I forgive you." Duo whispered softly.  
  
"Gomen, koi." Heero whispered, dropping the microphone to the ground.   
  
Smiling brightly Duo stepped forward and hugged Heero tightly, holding his love in a tight embrace. Heero hugged him back.  
  
owari  



End file.
